thembmultifandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures at Jurassic Park
Adventures at Jurassic Park'' is the first Minecraft Adventure made by TheMBmulti . The series was well recieved by fans and the first episode of the second season is TheMBmulti's most viewed video on his channel. The idea for the series started when TheMBmulti saw other videos about a Jurassic Park in Minecraft and he wanted to turn that into an adventure series. Because of populair demand the series already has a second and a third season. Story *'WARNING': THE FOLLOWING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS ABOUT THE SERIES '''Season 1' In this series TheMBmulti is the new boss of Jurassic Park and it's his job to make Jurassic Park the greatest theme park in the world! He gets fossils shipped in from Dr. Grand and together with Dr. Wu he researches them in the laboratory to get Dinosaur DNA. With Robert Muldoon TheMBmulti makes sure that the park is safe and Ray Arnold checks the power. All the time TheMBmulti tries to statisfy the InGen board who are a bit anxious because of what happened to the previous park. TheMBmulti's head of finances Peter Ludlow is one of them. But the leader of the InGen board, John Hammond, is confident that TheMBmulti will make sure that Jurassic Park will work this time. Altough most of the park is already done when TheMBmulti arrives, there is still a lot that needs to be done. All the dinosaurs have to be placed in the paddocks, the Visitor's Center has to be built up and many other things. All of this goes very well, but sometimes there are some problems. In part 8 TheMBmulti has to repair the antenna in the Pteranodon Dome because the birds sat on it. In part 16 TheMBmulti has trouble with the Woolly Mammoths in the Glacier Park because they ate more than TheMBmulti first thought, the same goes for the Brachiosaurus herd. The first real crisis happens in part 17, when the two T-Rexes Troy and Tracy go beserk. TheMBmulti has to calm them down in order to stop the T-Rexes from escaping, which works. New dinosaurs are added form time to time, like the Gallimimus, Terror Birds, Quagga and Allosaurus. However, it all goes horribly wrong when the InGen board people come to check the park. An employee by the name of Jeff Nedry (obviously a reference to Dennis Nedry) shuts down the door security systems and the fences of the paddocks. While there's a storm going on outside and dinosaurs break out of their paddocks, Jeff uses this chaos to steal dinosaur embryos for DinoTech, a rivaling company to InGen. However, his plan doesn't work out for him, as he crashes his getaway car because of the slippery road and gets cornered by a Dilophosaurus in the Aquatic Park. In the meantime TheMBmulti tries to save the inspectors from their cars who have stopped next to the Tyrannosaurus paddock. When TheMBmulti arrives, the T-Rexes have broken out and only John Hammond is sitting in the car, the others left. TheMBmulti brings Hammond back to the Visitor's Center. The next thing he does is resetting the power via the maintenance shed, on the other side of the visitor area. Once this is done, the park systems can come back online. It does mean shutting down the fences of the Deinonychus paddock, which Jeff still left on. TheMBmulti takes the risk and shuts down the power. When he returns Peter Lodlow is waiting for him. It turns out that he is working for DinoTech as well and payed Nedry to sabotage the Park. He doens't get very far however, since the Deinonychus pack attack him. With the power back online, TheMBmulti calls the mainland and sends helicopters to pick up the survivers. After the crisis TheMBmulti fixes up the park and increases its security team. The series ends with the message that the park will be opened to the public! Season 2 In the 2nd season Jurassic Park has been open to the public for a couple years and it has been a great success ever since. TheMBmulti continues to add new dinosaur species to the island, but also makes other expantions to the island that are more visitor related (like restaurants, gift shops, a monorail track and extra hotels). This season TheMBmulti also introduces a new security measure. The Security Protection and Controle System (SPaCS) is a sentient AI that helps the staff of Jurassic Park in containing the dinosaurs. TheMBmulti also intruduces a new specially trained security team which is used to recontain escaped dinosaurs. It is called the Dinosaur Containment Force (DCF) and it can be seen for the first time in part 10. In this part, they have to recontain the escaped Deinonychus pack, after the dinosaurs made a hole in the fence. The first mission of the DCF was a succes. In various episodes TheMBmulti adds new dinosaurs to the park, like the Ceratosaurus, Parasaurolophus and the Hypsilophodon. But it doesn't stop at just dinosaurs. A new 'visitor-only' area named Carno Avenue is added at the East side of the island. It concists of long roads with shops on either side. Carno Avenue ends at the Troodon Information Center, which shows the visitors the different time periods of the Mesozoic with life-size statues. Also TheMBmulti constructs a public monorail system to travel to the different parts of the island faster. InGen later invests a lot of money in a very aggessive expantion of the island's landmass. They're planning to add even more dinosaur species and that requires a lot of extra land. Even various paddocks are already being built on the new island expantion as well as Triassic Lake, a huge lake around the outside of the Aviary which is used as a beach for the visitors. However, due to the aggessive expantions, the security of the island is getting weaker because they have to monitor a bigger park with the same amount of staff and equipment. Dinosaur outbrakes occur more regularly and it even causes visitors to question whether they should go to the park at all. TheMBmulti assures everyone that Jurassic Park is doing everything they can to improve the failing security measures and emphasises that there has never been a lethal incident involving a visitor since the park opened. He then immediately start to expand his security force as well as the DCF. This extra security force doesn't seem to do much as one episode later the Spinosaurus breaks out of its paddock. TheMBmulti distracts the Spinosaurus by attacking it and running inside the Aviary to save the visitors. He then calls to the control room to inform Arnold that all the visitors must return to the entrance of the park for a park-wide evacuation. As TheMBmulti tries to make his way back to the Visitor's Center he is hindered by the Herrerasauruses that have broken out as well. He tries to use the monorail to escape, but it has shut down. TheMBmulti eventually manages to escape on the back of a Quagga and makes it back to the Visitor's Center. Back at the Visitor's Center it turns out that Immortus is the one who's behind all the security failures, but before TheMBmulti can stop him, Immortus shuts down the power and hacks SPaCS. This prevents the staff of Jurassic Park to do anything remotely and they have to reset the power first. TheMBmulti decides it will be safer to evacuate the entire park and then come back later with a security force to reclaim the park. With help from the security team and the DCF, TheMBmulti manages to evacuate all the visitors and staff from the island. While the evacuation is in full process the Velociraptors attack and TheMBmulti distracts them and lures them away from the visitors. This means he has to make a full loop around the park in order to get back. When he does, all the visitors and staff have left the island. Only TheMBmulti remains. As he tries to escape via the Amusement Park, the Spinosaurus attacks. TheMBmulti tries to run away but the Spinosaurus cataches up to him. The Spinosaurus chases TheMBmulti in the pool section of the Amusement Park, but here Troy and Tracy (the two T-Rexes) are waiting to save their owner (TheMBmulti is the 'T-Rex trainer' and spends a lot of time with them) and they take down the Spinosaurus. TheMBmulti thanks his T-Rexes and promises them that he'll soon return. He then flees to a boat and leaves the island in ruins. Season 3 It has been about a year since the abandonment of the park. However, InGen has finally massed enouch money to mount a big invasion force to reclaim the island. TheMBmulti is leading the expedition. After two fighter jets scout the island and report no immediate dangers, a chopper with DCF members lands at the airport. The DCF soldiers take controle of the visitor area and the Visitor's Center. When the all clear sign is given by the DCF, TheMBmulti and a couple of Jurassic Park's technical staff leave another chopper and enter the control room. Together with the staff, TheMBmulti manages to reset the power and start up all security systems. After more staff arrives and a brief clean-up, Jurassic Park is back in business. However there's a problem. After the land expantions made in the previous season, and this expedition, InGen has a lot of financial problems. * THE SPOILERS END HERE Characters MAJOR CHARACTERS - characters that are seen many times and/or play a major role in the story. *'TheMBmulti '- He is the boss of the park and the T-Rex trainer. *'Ray Arnold' - He is the head of the park systems. Nothing happens with the system without his permission. *'Robert Muldoon '- The leader of the park' security team. Also the first one to respond to an emergency *'Dr. Wu' - Head of the lab. Researches fossils for DNA. *'John Hammond '- Head of the InGen board. Always very optimistic about TheMBmulti's actions. *'Peter Ludlow '- InGen's stingy head of finances. Only does something if it can make lots of money. *'Troy' - The male T-Rex, although he has only escaped once TheMBmulti visits him a lot. *'Tracy '- The female T-Rex, although she has only escaped once TheMBmulti visits her a lot. MINOR CHARACTES - characters that can be seen occasionally and/or don't play a major part in the story. *'Carnow '- Head of the building team. Seen occasionally on various building sites. *'Roy '- Messenger *'Karel/Charles' - TheMBmulti's pet chicken *'Jon Laeso '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Lifeguard at the Jurassic Park Pool. *'Andrew Huerta '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Boss of the arcade in the Visitor's Center. *'Adam Miner '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Security guard in the arcade. *'Carlos300 '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Security guard at the Velociraptor Paddock. *'Boatman077' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the Triceratops herd. *'Emilivf '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the Brachiosaurus herd. *'Dr. Hedgehog '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Worker at the kiosk in the Pteranodon Dome. *'Lovetruck10 '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Guard in the Velociraptor Paddock. *'Red Creeper '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Securirty Guard at the T-Rex Paddock. *'Levin Wilkerson '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the T-Rexes. *'Poirrier Pierre-louis' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Veterinarian. *'PaternalArc31 '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Magic entertainer at the kids playground. *'FlofyPofy78' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Worker at the kids playground. *'Majdo Sayed' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Security Guard at the Visitor's Center. *'Smilybat8 '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the Velociraptors. *'Lane Paxton' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Tour Guide. *'Suvam Sabat' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the Triceratops Herd. *'Auston Dickerson' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Feeder of the T-Rexes. *'Roman Nickson '- One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Security Guard at the Spinosaurus Paddock. *'Cl1nt_E45tw00d' - One TheMBmulti's subscribers: Security Guard at the Spinosaurus Paddock. Locations There are various special locations on the Island, here are the most important and noteworthy ones: * Airport - Here all the visitors will arrive at the park via plane or helicopter. It's main airline cooperation is 'Pteranodon Airlines'. * Entrance - After the visitors arrive at the airport the entrance is their next stop. Here the visitors will have their tickets checked that they bought and also, if people bought the VIP tickets the special gear that comes with it will be delivered here as well. * Entrance Gate - This is the classic big wooden gate that resenbles the entrance of Jurassic Park. * The Visitor's Center - The first stop for the visitors after they've arrived. It has restaurants, a gift shop, a cinema, an information center, a daycare for kids, a laboratory and the controle room. * The Harbour - The main way to get supplies from the mainland. * The Maintenance shed - A weird bunker type building with the ability to reset the power. * The Employee building - A lounge for the employees. It also holds most of the food for the dinosaurs in the basement. * The Amusement Park - An amusement park in the visitor area, it has a ferris wheel, bumper cars, a cinema, a casino, water slides, a balloon tour over the island, a pool, a swinging ship and a viewing dome with a view over the whole island. * The Aquatic Park - A special area within the park with aquatic reptiles. * The Glacier Park - A special area within the park with Ice Age creatures. * Aviary - A dome which houses a herd of seven Pteranodon plus five Confuciosornis. * Triassic Lake - A huge sweetwater lake with a beach around it. The Aviary is located on the North section of this lake. * Bug House - A big building designed to house giant prehistoric insects. * Carno Avenue - A long street with lots of shops built next to it. * Troodon Info Center - Located at Carno Avenue, this building shows the history of the evolution of the dinosaurs. * Quagga Street - A small open area in the park with restaurants and bathroom facilities. There is also a herd of Quagga's located here (hence the name). Download If you want to download the map, that is possible. In the final part of the first season TheMBmulti made the map downloadable on Planet Minecraft. Click here to go to that post. List of episodes Season 1 Trivia * This is the first Minecraft Adventure made by TheMBmulti. * The Adventures at Jurassic Park series it the most populair series on TheMBmulti's channel. * Many things added to the park were suggested by TheMBmulti's subscribers. * This is the only Minecraft Adventure series in which Immortus isn't present in the first season. * TheMBmulti came up with the idea of this series because he had finished building a replica of Jurassic Park and didn't know what to do with it so he started the idea of the series out of boredom. * Some buildings are built after the design of buildings in the Jurassic Park movies (like the Visitor's Center). * Seasons 1 and 2 both have around 30 episodes while season 3 has almost 60. Easter Eggs * In episode 29 of season 2, TheMBmulti gives an interview on a news broadast. The next news item after Jurassic Park is a discovery of a Roman city near Amterdam. This is a reference to Municipium Ulpia Traiana Aemsterdammus, the city TheMBmulti builds in his Minecraft: For the Empire series. * Immortus can be seen a couple of times in episodes in season 2 and 3. He hasn't appeared in season 1. * At the end of the final episode SPaCS is reanimated by Immortus. However, it isn't SPaCS that talks to Immortus, but GLaDOS from the Portal series. It is unknown if this was meant as a mere reference, or if Immortus has some kind of connection with GLaDOS. Photos/ screenshots __FORCETOC__